deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina (20XX)
Nina is one of the two main playable characters in 20XX. In the early builds of the game, she was a cow scientist who cut off her arm to repace it with a buster save humanity after her family died in the war (presumeably robots revolting). It is unknown if this still applies to the current version of the character in any capacity. In the year 20XX, robots have been given "SOUL" chips that give them free thought and free will. This caused an almost immidiate revolt. This also allows robots to be rebuilt with their memories in tact if destroyed. Enter Nina and Ace, two contractors who worked with Dr. Brighton Sharp and Dr. Arlan Flat. "Worked" being a lose word for it. Should the two robots failed, or even if they succeeded, the two doctors either detonated them or caused them to be sucked into space to avoid paying them. They were always studied and rebuilt with their own SOUL chips. The robots eventually defeated both doctors and esceped to freedom (with a little help from a training robot). Nina can be modified with Augs, witch give her extra powers Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Clone Drone vs Nina Death Battle Info Background *Name: Nina *Job: Contractor *Age: Unknown *Robot with free will *Possibly a human at some point *Has a human-like skeleton Weapons *N-Buster **The Mega Buster. Literally just the Mega Buster. *Forkulator **3-way chargeable shot *Star Beam **Fires in front of, behind, above and below Nina. Can be charged *Scatterblast **A short range shotgun-like attack that can be charged *Wave Beam **A chargeable attack that goes in a wave motion that goes through walls ***Basically the one from Metroid Powers *Boomerang Blade **A blade that can be aimed in 8 directions before traveling back to Nina **Cannot be caught *Flameshield **Creates a shield out of fire that blocks incoming projectiles *Mortar **Arching red bomb *Force Nova **Creates a shockwave that destroys projectiles and damages enemies **Can also disable traps *Shadespur **Creates a large crystal that can phase through walls and uses Nina's momentum **Can freeze disapearing blocks in place *Vera **A flurry of basic shots (Albeit with poor accuracy) that can be aimed in four directions **Can be used to propel Nina upwards if aimed down *Quint Laser **Giant slow moving square of energy that can be charged *Splinterfrost **A shard of ice that spits upon hitting a wall or enemy Augsments *Augs for short *Can increase various stats like health, energy for powers, weapon damage, power damage, defense, movement speed, jump height, etc... *Some special ones also let her ignore shields, gain stat boosts from mixmatching Core Augs, increase luck, slow down enemy projectiles and even stop time around herself if she takes too much damage Core Augs *Act as Armor *Armatort, the Unstoppable **Armatort's Dome ***Can increse armor alongside health **Armatort's Shell ***Makes wearer immune to knockback **Armatort's Pound ***Charge shots destroy enemy projectiles **Atamort's Momentum ***Grants a 2 second hover **The full set makes wearer immune to envormental damage *Dracopent, the Foul **Dracopent's Fang ***Allows Nina to store a charge shot, allowing her to fire two **Dracopent's Pride ***Kills with basic attacks might restore health **Dracopent's Claw ***Can charge attacks further **Dracopent's Bound ***Allows for a midair jump **Full Set makes all shots normal charge shots *Owlhawk, the Wise **Owlhawk's focus ***Makes powers consume no energy half of the time **Owlhawk's Reign ***Kills with powers have a chance of restoring health **Owlhawk's Talon ***Regular attack kills might restore health **Owlhawk's Feather ***Grants wearer one full second of flight **Full set improves powers drastically *Oxjack, the Flash **Oxjack's Ken ***Causes dashes to be far faster **Oxjack's Guile ***Dashing grants a shield **Oxjack's Fury ***Reduces charge time **Oxjack's Blitz ***Allows for a 4 way air dash **The full set allows for 3 air dashes Prototypes *Sanity Converter **Converts sanity into power and permanently decreases energy if powers were used *Violence Enhancer **Causes the user to become violent, increasing the damage given and taken *Final Shell **The user's health increases two fold, but all of it but 1 bar is armor *Zookeeper's Burden **Gives the user an army of drones that fire projectiles, absorb scrap to give augs, resurrect their master and absorb projectiles. *Consuming Fury **Slowly increases attack, deference and agony. *There is an item called a system restore that can remove all negative effects of these prototypes, though it is rare to find Feats *Defeated two of the most intelligent scientists's mechs on the planet *Defeated a number of robots *At the end of the game, Nina is able to fodderize early game versions of herself and Ace *Can survive the vacuum of space, albeit having no way to move there Weaknesses *Prototypes come with severe drawbacks *She is easier to kill before she gets Augs *She has a bomb inside her that likely could be detonated by a skilled enough hacker *Heavily relies on the environment, since she has no control over what Augs she can get Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Robots Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines